


Life Over Death

by Marvolo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blooming Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo666/pseuds/Marvolo666
Summary: For Harry it is the darkest of times as he suffers through the Death of his Godfather. Can a Lonely Loony Ravenclaw show him the light, and make her first true friend in the process?





	Life Over Death

She was looking for her shoes. She was always looking for her shoes. Her feet were cold, and she needed them back before the train ride home. Her Father could hardly afford anything unrelated to his work and expeditions. He was not neglectful. He simply did not believe in materiel possessions. He believed that the only thing needed to raise a strong happy child was living life to the fullest. Luna believed the same, and watching her fellow students confirmed it. Everyone wanted there life to be better and suffer for things that didn't matter. They made it the point where they did not even remember what it was they were suffering for. It was just a perverse game, and Luna wasn't even playing. She was on the board though and everyone saw how happy she was while they suffered. Yet they sadly could not grasp it. Perhaps this was why they picked on her, well that and the Nargles.

Not that she cared for the most part, though moments like theses were a minor nuisance. Besides maybe this would allow her to find the Nargles. However all thoughts of shoes and Nargles were halted at the sight of a boy. The oddest thing about this boy wasn't the scar on his head, or the mythical things he had done. The oddest thing was that while everyone saw him as a heroic young man, Luna was the only one who saw him for the boy he was.

Luna didn't have friends but she considered Harry to be her closest thing too. So seeing him in so much pain, unnerved her in away she was not used to her. Pain was not an aspect of life that effected her the most part but the pain in young Harry's eyes was all to familiar. It was the pain that still resided deep inside of her, the pain of her Mothers death.

Harry had no Father or Mother to lose. He only had a couple of friends and a Godfather he tried to rescue. Luna had gone with them...they had failed. "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry didn't respond he only looked at her sadly before looking down. Grief etched all over his face. Luna tried to smile but felt it slide from her face. It hurt her badly to see this boy in such pain. Luna felt grounded and the nauseous feeling that came with it. The Nargles could wait, she was needed here.

Luna slowly approached the boy and grasped his hand and Harry gripped it tight with all his might, as if it was all that was keeping in tethered to the world. Luna title her head before brushing a stray tear from Harry's cheek. "It's OK to cry Harry. Tears are just bad thought leaving the body and cleansing the spirit."

Harry closed his eyes as if he was struggling to hold back his grief. Luna had the feeling he never truly cried much, if ever. Luna steered him into the the nearest classroom before pulling the boy into a hug. Luna felt her shirt as Harry finally let go and started crying. Luna felt her own tears flow as she ached for her dearest acquaintance.

"I'm sorry..." Luna whispered as she looked at her friend. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say to him. What was one supposed to say at a time like this. Harry looked like a ghost and in a sense he was, his body was full of life, but his spirit was hollow. It had been days, ever since the Death of the person he cared for most.

"I'm sorry too." Harry uttered sadly as he closed his eyes and turned away.

Luna felt her heart clutch with empathy as she knew what he was thinking. "It's not your fault!"

"Why not" Harry cried. "I swore I would rescue him, I swore after Cedric's murder no one else would die because of me, and instead I caused him to...

"There's nothing you could've done. Sometimes there is nothing we can do."

"You don't understand" Harry moaned. "I can't live without him, he was all I had left. For one small moment I thought I had a real family, that someone truly cared for me."

"I care for you Harry. So does Ron and Hermione, and don't forget Neville and Ginny." Luna uttered softly.

Harry looked up saw Luna eyes, which where both grounded and full of compassion. Harry smiled though it did not reach his eyes. "Thanks Luna, that means a lot to me. Truly it does...but it's not the same."

Harry sudden;y looked up as he remember Luna could see the Thestrals. "Have you lost someone too."

Luna smiled sadly. "I have lost many people Harry Potter, but I usually find the ones worth finding, but when I lost my Mother, there was no getting her back."

"I'm sorry Luna." Harry said softly. "Truly I am."

Luna smiled holding back a tear. "Thank you Harry, not very many people ever said that too me."

Harry felt burst of pain at this and realized for the first time just how alone Luna really was. Luna looked sadly at Harry and whispered. "Witch hurts more Harry, losing a parent you had, or never having a parent to lose."

Harry understood what Luna was trying to say and after a moment the answer surprised him. "Never knowing my parents."

"Then don't be sad because it's over, smile because it happened." Luna whisper with a kind smile.

Harry shook his head and turned away. "I am glad it happened but now what? I just feel so empty. All the time. I just feel so...I feel like I have nothing left, that I have nothing to live for."

Luna didn't like the way those words sounded but she would be lying if she did not empathize with his thoughts. Luna stood there in deep thought before she spoke. "I was but a child of 9 when I lost my mother Harry. Her name of Pandora and she was the most kind and beautiful person in the world. She was my hero, and I love her more then anything.

"I was with her while she was working on an experiment, when the room exploded. I was bruised and bleeding but my mother was dying. My beautiful strong Mother was a broken mess, blood poring from her chest. I never understood how much it hurt to have a broken heart before that day. It felt like I had been the ones stabbed in the chest."

Luna continued tears in her own eyes as she grabbed her own chest. "I told her the same thing. That I couldn't make it without her and that I had nothing to live for. And even though she had almost no energy left, she grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me closer and told me with a fire she had never been capable of in life. "That I wasn't looking hard enough."

Luna paused for a moment before speaking with determination that stunned Harry.. "She told me that "She had learned that happiness isn't about finding something to live for, or something to die for. It's about find finding someone to live and die for. Someone who would do the same for you. And when you loose that someone. Never give up hope because there will always be someone else out there who can one day make you feel happiness again. No matter how bleak things seam where there's life, there is always hope."

Harry was still shaking and begun to look away when Luna grabbed his head and forced him to look in her eyes. "Always choose Life over Death! I'm not saying that you should always choose to live, because one day you might have to make that sacrifice, but always choose Life even if it's not your own. If you live for life you will die happy and that is all anyone can ask for. You die now you will die miserable and you don't deserve that. You chose life today Harry. You choose life every day you breath and every day you live and learn and love. You feel sad I understand but you will find something to live for. You just need hang on."

Harry nodded and hugged Luna crying. Luna cried too but smiled as a realization struck. After all these years They both sunk to the ground as they embraced. Luna realized that she finally understood what her Mother was talking about. She had found someone who would make her happy, and Harry had found the person who would make him Happy, whether he knew it yet or not.

Harry felt Luna's lips brush against the top of his head and her voice whisper in his year. "Do you want to get some pudding and treacle tarts."

Harry nodded as they separated from each over. Harry looked down and muttered embarrassed. "Thanks Luna...for everything."

Luna tilted her head and smiled. "Your welcome Harry but you don't need to thank me. That's what friends are for."

Luna held her breath hoping she wasn't wrong but when Harry grinned at her, it filled her heart with happiness. "Best of friends Luna."

Luna beamed fully as she finally said to herself in a dreamy voice. "My best friend."

Harry took Luna's hand and the two walked to the Kitchens. Harry still felt horrible about his Godfather but as he looked at the beautiful girl holding his hand, he was certain Sirius would be proud, and that thought made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Father, who has supported me and my writing. He was one of the beta readers behind a Curious Case of Luna Lovegood. Though I could still use a proper beta reader his help was tremendous. He was so much more then that but sadly he passed away on the 31st of May at the age of 74. He battled through health problems for years. He was happy in the end and passed away in his sleep.


End file.
